His Heart is Pounding
by Hinny1001
Summary: Harry experiences a feeling he has never felt before. Love. And who is it? Ginevra Molly Weasley. He has visions and dreams about her ! But someone puts his name in the Goblet Of Fire. Who is it? D.M!
1. The Best Dream

**I don't own anythin! The idea goes to Seritha and the characters to JK Rowling. I do not know how to make chapters.**

Harry Potter sat on his bed, looking out on the night sky. "When in the name of Merlin are they coming,Hedwig?"Harry asked. Hedwig, Harry Potter's snowy owl hooted. "I'll take that as in 'Dunno'" he grumbled .

"OI! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOU LITTLE.." the rest of Uncle Vernon's words were drowned out by a swoosh, the noise usually made by floo powder. Harry ran down the stairs. " !" He exclaimed, looking at the red haired man in the fireplace. "Harry, m'boy! Good day to you!" He responded with a grin. "I'll get my trunk!" He raced upstairs to get his belongings.

About 2 minutes later, they were greeted at the Burrow. "Harry!" piped a girl's voice. A red-haired, freckled girl ran up to him and hugged him. She pressed her head into his chest. "Hi Gin." Harry said calmly. Ginny immediately stepped back, pink in the face. "Mum..I am-uh.. tired. Yes, tired." Ginny said to a plump Mrs Weasley. "Alright Dear,you go get some rest." Mrs Weasley said. Ginny ran out of the room. "Harry! Dear,you look dreadful! Do come and eat!" "Yes ." Harry replied instantly.

After a dinner full of pizza and Yorkshire puddings, Harry asked Mrs. Weasley, "where are Ron, Fred and George?" "Oh, they're with Percy. At the Ministry..Now Harry you'll be sleeping with Ginny and Ron,, but as he's not here, do promise me.." "I promise." "Good, now, shoo, off to bed." And she waved Harry away.

"Hi Gin." Harry couldn't help it. His heart stopped when he looked at her. "Hi Harry." She moved herself to make room. "When are we going, Gin?" Ginny beamed. "TOMORROW! I hope the Irish win, but Bulgaria's got Krum." Harry sat down. "Krum?" "You've never heard of Krum? He's an amazing seeker! Not as amazing as you, but…" She blushed and looked out the window. "Hey, Gin, why are you so.." Cute, he was going to say but he said "Pretty." "What?" Ginny's eyes widened. "Hey, why aren't you talking? I complimented you." Harry lied. It was more than that. He'd meant it. Really meant it. "Oh." Ginny looked him in the eye. "I thought..Never mind." Harry knew what she was thinking. How had a Quidditch talk gone to a possible feeling spill?

Harry woke abruptly. Ginny's hair lay next to her and he was less than a millimetre away from her mouth. He hugged did not wake. So he gave her a small kiss on the lips and he left. "RON!" Harry said, seeing the familiar grin. "Mate!" Ron said. He ran down the stairs and hugged him. "Wake Ginny." Ron said, but Ginny was coming down the stairs, Looking at Harry. Harry turned red. 'She knows.' He thought.'She saw me.' "Ginny, you're awake! Harry w'you mind?" Mrs. Weasley said. "No..not at all!" He replied.

Even though Harry didn't know it yet, in his heart, there was a spot for Ginny.

"Chip-chop kids! Hand on the shoe now, hand on the shoe!" Mr. Diggory boomed. All the kids put their hand on the tattered ol' shoe. Harry And Ginny's hands were the only ones that lay on top of each other.

Harry blushed. As did Ginny. "1..2..3.. GO!" Mr. Diggory said as they launched up. Ginny laughed for the first time and clutched Harry's hand tighter. Harry grinned as they descended up.

"Let go!" Everyone let go of the shoe and fell down. Harry and Ginny fell on top of each other, so close that an ant could not fit through the gap. Their lips quivered, awaiting the perfect time. But alas, they laughed and stared at each other. "UP!" Mr. Weasley said. "UP! Harry And Ginerva!"

Mr. Weasley was red in the face. They got up. "Let's go." Ginny mumbled. Harry held

her hand and followed the others

"Oh, my love. Follow me to sea. Let us get lost in the waves of fury. You and I, hand in hand we die.." Ginny sang softly in the Top Box Over the commentary in the match. She did not notice that Harry was listening intently. "190-160 Ireland! Krum gets Snitch, but Ireland win!" Ron screamed. "YEAH!" Fred and George whooped. "Ginny, Harry! Leprechaun Love!" Fred teased. Ginny did not listen. "Come over sometime, we can rule the world, You and I, hand in hand we die.." she kept on singing. "You know, you have a good voice." Harry said suddenly. Ginny jumped. "I-uh, thank you love.." she said. Harry grinned. She called him, 'Love!'

"So..d'you think the rumours are true, love? Is the Triwizard Tournament coming to Hogwarts?" "H-Harry why are you calling me Love? I called you love out of sisterhood." "Brotherly emotions." "O-Oh.."

"Best Friends?""More than that." "Best Friends That Are Bigger Than Ron?" "Yes." Ginny blushed.

"We're in the corridor, let's go to the feast." "Ok." Harry and Ginny's hands entangled in each other as they went into the great hall.

"We are awaiting the arrival of Professor Moody and Beaux batons. Those of you who wish to participate and are over 17 may put your names in now, as Beaux baton's names have been chosen." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry noticed boys in cloaks were standing on the risers, chanting, "Durmstrang!" At that moment Girls in blue silk gowns walked in. "May I introduce, Beauxbatons!" Dumbledore said after the seventeens had gone to their house tables. All the older girls came and put their name in the 'Goblet Of Fire' as Harry had heard. "Dumbly-dorr. I 'ope you are well?" A tall woman in glasses said briskly. "Ah Yes, Madam Maxine." "Zey are my pupils." "Jolly good. May we start?" " 'es." Dumbledore walked to the 'Goblet' and pulled out 4 slips of paper."Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour,Durmstrand is Victor Krum! Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter?" He looked puzzlingly at the two. Ginny stood up and said,"He didn't put his name in the cup!" Ginny raced to Dumbledore, "He didn't! We weren't here when everyone put their name In!" She pleaded. Dumbledore flinched. "Alas, he will compete. I am sorry to say, bending the rules is unjustified " Ginny gaped .Harry shook his head at her. "I'll have to." She nodded and followed Harry into the common room.

"Password?" "Merlin's pants." "Correct" Harry and Ginny walked into the common room. "Promise me, promise me you'll be safe! I'd die without you!" Ginny blurted without thinking. She didn't acknowledge the fact that she just told Harry she loved him. "I love you too Ginny." Harry said mindlessly. Without thinking, he pinned her to the wall and kissed her passionately. His tongue rolled into her mouth and brushed against her teeth. She groaned and pulled him closer. He tilted his head so he was kissing her neck. "You are my life." he mumbled and smiled. Ginny was on the verge of being snogged senseless, so he did it more. After long moments and moans, they broke apart. She grinned and sat down. "Too much." She said before leaning against Harry.

Harry moaned. He and Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch. Nobody bothered to wake them because 'Champions rest.' Ginny looked up at him, blinking. "Wait..Wha? I had the weirdest dream Harry! We were kissing and-" "It wasn't a dream." Harry replied."oh, but it was." "Evidence Is right here." He snogged her again, happy and carefree that around them, people were sitting and watching them. They broke apart. Several people wolf-whistled, including Fred and George. "Harry, did you, all this time l-" "Yes." It was true, after all, he had liked her since that hug. "Oh Harry,me too! Me too!" She flung her arms around his neck. 'I love you.' He sent a mind message to her. "Me too." She replied smugly. Harry grinned.

"D'you know what the firs' task is Harry?" Hagrid asked him. Harry shook his head. "Well, i's dragons! From Romania! Yeh wouldn be sure.."

"Harry!" "Wha…?" " says we're going soon." Harry reached for his glasses. "Thanks Hermione. Where's Ginny?" "With ." "Hermione flounced up and left the room.

Harry could not believe it. He was dreaming! It had felt so real. 'No!' He thought.'Ginny is my sister and I will not..' Suddenly, he had a vision. Ginny was kissing him. He was kissing her back, the feeling that ambushed him like a bomb. His heart pumped endlessly. "HARRY!" called in the middle of his daydream. "Coming.." He stood up and changed. When he finally came downstairs Ginny was waiting for him. "Have this. Don't open it until you want a..companion ." She handed Harry a package. "Ok, Ginny." He squeezed her hand and she looked startled. "Harry, please.." "No." He led her out of everyone's gaze. "Ginny, I.." "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!" "Coming Mum." She Looked over her shoulder at Harry and disappeared.

"Harry, Harry, look!" Ginny pointed at the Bulgarian Quidditch team, all in red. "There's Krum! That's Victor Krum!" She squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm supporting Ireland, of course, because they haven't won in 290 years!" She added after looking at the Irish team, who were doing a round of backflips.

After breaking their throats, screaming as the Irish won, they retreated to their tent. "Bulgaria should've won! They've got Krum! Victor Krum! The most amazing seeker ever!" Ron complained loudly after dinner. "Krum? Your fiancé, Krum?" Hermione teased. "Oh,Krum.. I love you ?￢ﾀﾝ Harry said mockingly. He had, in his head, replaced Krum with Ginny. His heart seemed to have a battle with his brain.

"He loves her, for Merlin's sake!"

"But she's Ron's sister! Our best friend Ron's sister!"

"Still, Love can appear when you least expect it!"

"Love's a huge joke!"

Harry shook his head, to see that Ginny was staring at him. She looked away when she found Harry looking at her. "Harry? What were you going to say when we left?" Ginny said fondly. "I was about to say, and I still mean it, I love-" "GINNY! Harry! Bed!" said angrily, pointing at the two. "Can I call you Hon?" Ginny said. More asked really.. "Yes!"He said,looking at her in a way he had never looked at her before. "Night, hon." Ginny grinned. "Good Night Honey." He said, squeezing her hand. He gave her a peck on the cheek and left, grinning triumphantly.

"Honey wake UP!" "It's still 7:00 Gin.." "The Hogwarts Express is leaving early today,so I thought I ought to let you know." "WHAT?" He sprang up from the bed, knocking over himself and Ginny in the process. Ginny landed directly on top of him, lips quivering. They got up, and walked away, hand in hand.

"By Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at them. "Bye!" Harry and Ginny waved from their compartment. Ron was fast asleep.

"I'm gunna go to the trolley, bye Hon!" Harry lied quickly and raced out of the compartment. "We aren't dating. Not yet." He heard Ginny say. He took out the 'Companion parcel'

Harry,

Just wanted to let you know that I

Love you dearly and I can't live

Without you and your smile

You will always be mine in my eyes

Ginny,

Harry Looked At The paper and kept it with him.

He vowed to keep it with him till he died.

He would cherish that paper forever.

He..

"Anything from the trolley dear?" The old witch asked him.

"Yes, Valentine Roos, Pumpkin pasties, peppermint imps and Love-a-doves." He said, clearly dazed.

The witch handed him a fistful of snacks and carried on.

"Hon?" He peeked into his compartment. Draco Malfoy was pointing his wand at Ginny, saying the unforgivable words..

"Crucio!" He heard him say.

"STOP!"Harry pointed his wand at Draco's chest"If you hurt her, I assure you it will be the last thing you do."

Draco laughed. "Your girlfriend Potter?""You could say that." He mumbled. "Levicorpus!" and threw him out. "Harry, he was torturing me! The cruciatus curse!" Ginny moaned. "He wouldn't get you while I was still alive" he mumbled into her hair. "You're so sweet." "Where's Ron?" "He went with Susan Bones.!" "Oh, ok." "I just can't thank you enough!" "You don't have to." "Oh, but I do!" She hugged him tightly and mumbled "I love you."

"Me too." He wasn't ready for his first kiss yet, so he just held her tightly. "Not yet." He said. She didn't listen, just as they pulled closer, the compartment door opened and Ron came in, shocked immensely. "GINNY!" Ron yelled. "Ron, let go of me! I'm in love and this is no crush!" "Oh, you think that? Harry is a insufferable git and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to snog him!" Ron sneered. "RON! LET GO!" Harry yelled. "Shut up you.." Ron came up to him and said, "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry froze while Ron stamped his jawline. "NO!" Ginny yelled. "No, Ron!" Fred and George must've sensed something as they bounded up to the compartment. "Lishio Petrificus!" They said and Harry was free again. "Stupefy!" Ron said to Ginny, who fell back. "Stupefy!" Fred pointed his wand at Ron.

He did not fall, but sat perfectly still.

"Anti-stun, very useful.." he grinned maliciously.

"Useful..Yes, you need it.. Weak ass.." George commented."I'll be writing to Mum."

"MUM?"

"yep you stupid little git, Mum."

"you're the git here!"

"Shut up"

"Fine..Un-Stupefy."

Ginny woke up and glared at Ron.

"You ruined my day, Ron!" She grabbed Harry's arm and marched out of the compartment. "Love you." She added when they were out of earshot.

They settled in the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny laughed and talked until something interrupted them. The Great Hall doors opened. Boys In cloaks and Girls in gowns walked in. "May I introduce, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!" They Looked worriedly over their shoulders,expecting a monster.

"You may _only_ put your name in the Goblet Of Fire if you are over 17." Dumbledore said as they shooed out of the Hall. "Don't! Think!About!It! I know someone is going to put your name in but you don't do it!" Ginny said to him as they left the hall."Gin, calm down! You know me, Ordinary boy with a scar! So come off it!" Harry replied almost instantly. "I just..Oh, Harry this is death-defying! Someone always dies, I know it! When Bill was here a boy called Render Diggory died! I don't want you to go the same way as all the Diggorys!" "As long as you're here, I won't get scratched." "Shut upp!" She blushed. "Let's go, love." "Fine.."

"Harry, wake up!" "Wha..? Hermione!" "You slept in." "Great, what did I miss?" "The choosing of the champions." "What Champions!""Harry, we are having a Triwizard Tournament!" "Oh.." "And for Hogwarts.." "Lemme guess. Cedric Diggory!" "Yep. And you." "WHAT?" "You have been chosen to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. There will be 3 tasks and they will be dangerous yet sophisticated. Ginny was crying when she heard." "Where is she?" "In the girls dormitory." "Lemme See her." "No, there's an enchantment that'll prevent boys from going in." "And what about girls!" "Harry, are you ever going to read, _Hogwarts:A History?_ " "Nope. Why?" "The founders, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff And Godric Gryfinndor thought boys were less trustworthy than girls." "That explains how you're here." "You're expected in Dumbledore's office ASAP." "Fine." Harry got up. "Now, Wait just a minute! Harry, you cannot do this!" Hermione's gaze turned into a stern glare. "Oh, yes I can Hermione!" He marched out of the room to find Ginny waiting for him. "I-I s'pose H-Hermione t-told y-you e-e-everything?" She said between hiccoughs. "Yes, Love. And I have to participate. You know I do." "I-I just d-don't want to l-lose the l-love Of my l-life!" "Ginerva Molly Weasley, If I am alive or dead, I will love you more than I love anyone. You know that." "But, How will I.." "I know we haven't every kissed yet, and we aren't dating yet, but you're mine and you know it." She flung her arms around his neck. " _I love you, Harry James Potter_." " _I love you too, Ginerva Molly Weasley._ "

"Now, Harry, I do not know how you got your slip I The Goblet, But you have to participate. This is like an unbreakable vow, you will automatically die, if you don't!" Mcgonaggal said to him sternly as they approached Dumbledores office. "Dolphin SOS" She said to a gargoyle statue. The wall opened and led to a staircase.

"Hello Minerva." Dumbledore greeted them throatily. "Harry, this is.." "Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory." Harry replied.

" told you?" "Yes Professor." He lied through his teeth. "Very well."

After a stern talk about everything they organized, they said the date for the first task is October 15th. "Zis is 'Arry Potter?" Fleur asked him. "Yes." He replied."Zis iz ze boy who lived!" "Yes." "Good day, Arry. Hot, isn't it?" "No." The nerve of her! She was flirting! "Ah, yes. September is very cool month ere. In Spain, ze weather is always nice and fresh! You must come, Arry Potter! My seester Gabrielle is very nice and friendly! She would love to meet zou!" "I'll pass." Harry walked back to the common room. She was a nutcase, _zat Fleur! Honestly,_ she couldn't think! Flirting! 'Ugh, But She is beautiful.' He thought and immediately regretted it.

"Honey, How'd it go?" "Weird." "How?" "Fleur Delacour was flirting with me." "I'll kill her!" "Don't." "Aw, Fine!" Ginny and Harry disappeared off to the common room.

October came fast, and Ron still didn't talk to Harry. Harry did not mind at all, as Ginny was more important to him.

"Harry? Can yeh come to me hut this evenin?" Hagrid asked him in Care Of Magical Creatures. "Yeh, Hagrid. I can." "This is cheatin, so don tell no one." "Ok." "Now, getta work, Blast-Ended Skrewts don feed themselves!"

Harry skipped to Hagrid's hut. He was with a tall lady that Harry recognized to be Beauxbatons' Headmistress. "What iz eet, Agrid?" She said wistfully. "That firs task." "Ooh, Vunderful! My pupils vill be zatisfied." "Yeh, ruddy ell they won." "Vat?" "Is Dragons." "Zat is preposterous!" "Look, I didn ask Yeh ya be ere." "I vill alert Fleur" "Yeh Don't aler Karkaroff." "I vont." "Goo." "Zee you Agrid!" The tall lady strutted back to Hogwarts. Harry took off his invisibility cloak. "DRAGONS? RUDDY HELL HAGRID!" He bellowed. "Yeah, considerin the task is in 3 dayz." "I'm gunna alert Cedric!" "Yeh do that. YER GUNNA WIN, YER A WIZARD HARRY!" "How could I forget." Harry marched off.

"Cedric?" "Oh, Harry! About these badges, I told my friends not to wear them." "The first task is dragons." "What?"" the first task." "Oh..Thanks Harry!" Shaking his hand, Cedric ran off.

The First Task.

"POTTER FOR PRESIDENT!" The call erupted when it was Harry's turn. His dragon was the Hungarian Hornyail. "POTTER POO!" The Slytherins chanted. His nerve seemed to erupt. ' _Potter For Presidential Purposes That require Drgons and sphinxes.'_ He thought.

He stepped onto the rocky landscape, ignoring the repeated calls of "POTTER POO!" He signaled them to start the task and called,"ACCIO FIREBOLT" The FIREBOLT zoomed its way from the dormitory to the Quidditch Pitch. He bounced on. The Horntail was snapping his jaw, searching for her victim. He bounded up to the egg on the FIREBOLT and clutched it...

"WOOOO YOUNGEST PLAYER GETS THE EGG!" Ludo Bagman yelled. Harry grinned triumphantly.

2 months later..

"The Yule Ball will be in 2 days. Now, off you go!" Ginny and Harry practically ran out of the classroom. "Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?" Harry asked nervously. "YES!" She said. Harry smiled. He had something planned!

The Yule Ball

Ginny smiled weakly at herself in the mirror. What if Harry thought she looked ugly? What if he didn't want to dance anymore? The 'What Ifs' were endless. She mustered up her courage and proceeded to the Great Hall.

When Ginny entered the Hall, Harry's jaw dropped. She was wearing a turquoise gown that ended at her ankles. Her hair was styled into a simple braid and she had hoop earrings on. She glided to his side just as the music started.

 _Be my Mistletoe hugger, my uggabugger.._

Harry spun Ginny around.

 _Christmas with you, baby oops._

Harry pulled Ginny close.

 _Baby, oops I did it again! I think I'm in love! I got less of a choice. (Oh yah)_

After dancing their heads off, Harry and Ginny retired to the lake. "That was _serene._ " Ginny said dreamily. Harry nodded. 'I'm going to ask her now!' He thought. Harry pulled her close so that their foreheads were touching. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" He started to seemed to shake, every part of her Was quivering. "Yes." She replied. He kissed her gently before they were lost in The ferocity of the kiss. Her hands were on his shoulders and his hands were on her back. It was better than Butterbeer, sweeter than candy, they were lost in a world that contained only themselves and their loved ones. No Voldemort, no more sadness and deaths. Just love...

"OI!" A tall, red haired figure came bounding up to them. Ginny suddenly backed up. "Ron!" She gasped and started to run with Harry. But Ron was too fast. He pulled on Harry's sleeve. "YOU! Traitor, and-and a git! How dare you snog my _little_ sister! Ginny, I'm writing to Mum! She will not be happy!" "Excuse me? You already got an howler from her!" Fred and Luna ran up. Luna took Ginny back while Fred dealt with Ickle Ronnie. "You are the one who has no one! Hermione's got George, I've got Luna, Charlie and Bill've got Celine and Heather and now Ginny's got Harry! Big deal!"Fred screamed. " Harry's a nice guy! Nicer than you I daresay! Fred, kill him for hurting my best friend! My only friend! Ginny!" Luna bellowed. "Loony Lovegood gunna order my brother? I think not!" Ron yelled. "DONT. CALL. HER. LOONY!" Ginny screamed. She grabbed Ron and pushed him. "I'm going to be the one who's writing to Mum, you git!" George and Hermione joined in the fight. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" George pointed a finger at Ron."You dare-you dare.. You dare yell at Ginny and Harry!" "Yes, Georgia gunna stop me?" Ron chuckled. "G-G-GEORGIA?!" George yelled. "ACCIO RON!" Hermione yelled as Ron flew over to her, screaming curses that were banned. "Harry! Do something!" Hermione screamed. Harry ran and pointed his wand at Ron's throat. "What is your hearts desire." Harry asked. "To break you and Ginny apart." Ron snarled. "He's been Imperiused!" Hermione yelled. "But by who?" " _Potter, Granger, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley and Weasley."_ A bitter voice spat. It was Snape! "I have overheard everything you said,thus I am forced to give you Veritaserum." A pushed a icky blue liquid into Ron's mouth. " _Who Imperiused you Weaslby?"_ Ron laughed. "Draco Malfoy..


	2. Who killed Eloise Midgeon?

Winter Break ended almost as fast as it came, and Draco's father kept coming over for _business_ visits;to s check if everything is ok. Draco came sometimes and Harry saw him eyeing Ginny dreamily as they wrapped in a kiss. When Harry and Draco came face to face for the first time, Harry snapped, "What d'you Want with _my_ Girl?" Draco looked mortified. "N-Nothing.." He stuttered. "Draco, I don't love you." Ginny said. "But I DO! Your smile, your hair, every part of you!" Draco screamed. "Sorry, Draco. I love Harry." "I KNEW IT!" Ginny shook her head and retreated to her room. Harry didn't follow her until after a few minutes. She was rocking back and forth on her rocking chair, with her back to the door. Harry snuck up behind her and kissed her head. "What's wrong babe?" He asked. "HIM! HES BEEN DOTING ON ME EVER SINCE I WAS 8! He said I was the best thing ever." She yelled.


End file.
